This invention relates to mine doors, and more particularly to a mine door system for installation in a passageway in a mine.
Mine doors are widely used to block air flow yet allow access through passageways in mines, and to further act as fire barriers. A problem encountered with prior art mine doors is the loss of structural integrity of the doors and corresponding door frames, and the impairment of operation of the doors, which may occur when there is a shifting and heaving of the mine in the vicinity of the passageway. The prior art door frames deform under a compressive load, impinging on the structural integrity of the door frames and interfering with normal door movement.